1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a carpet, and in particular to a floor carpet (for example, for vehicles such as a farm tractor) having a through bore through which an operating lever or the like is inserted and a method of manufacturing such a carpet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally a floor carpet (A') to be spread on a vehicle floor, as shown in FIG. 1, is manufactured in such a manner that a through bore (a') is punched out at a suitable position in the carpet body by means of a press and the edge portions of the punched through bore are subjected to an overlock treatment (a") (that is, sewing by an overlocking machine) so as to prevent threads at the through bore edges from fraying. With this prior art forming method, the edges of the through bore (a') show a fine aesthetic appearance due to the overlock treatment. However, the productivity of such a carpet is very poor and there is a possibility that sewn threads in the overlocked portions may be cut and frayed during a long period of use. There is further a possibility that the circumferential edges of the through bore may be stained by oil or the like attached to the operative lever and the like.
Thus, in view of the above-mentioned drawbacks of the conventional floor carpet (A'), it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved floor carpet which is advantageous in that the circumferential edges of a through bore cut in the carpet body will not be stained and also that such edges can be formed in a simple manner.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be more apparent to those skilled in the art by referring in detail to this specification and appended claims.